


The Freezerburn Way

by shamshamtriea



Category: RWBY
Genre: And here goes the hate comments, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Mentioned Jaune, Mentioned Pyrrha, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Shenanigans, Weiss and Yang are gratest friends, Weiss being a dunderhead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: Just some shenanigans of our beloved Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee.





	1. A Puntastic Day!

**Author's Note:**

> And so, here it is, my poor attempt at making humor featuring Weiss Schneeze and Yang Xiao Long. Hope you enjoy!

"YANG!!!"

CRASH!!!!

"YOUCH!!! I'M OKAY!"

A red-haired girl came running down the hall towards the kitchen and saw a girl with long blonde hair laying on the floor, covered in food coloring.

"Yang?" Asked the redhead.

"I'm okay, Rubes. Check on Weiss." Said Yang, rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay."

Ruby looked behind the counter, a meter away from Yang and saw Weiss also on the floor, covered in food coloring.

"Weiss? Are you okay?" Asked Ruby.

"I think I just swallowed some food coloring, and I feel like I've _dyed_ inside." Said Weiss, with her arm draped on her eyes.

Ruby stared at her with blank eyes, while Yang looked at Weiss trying to stifle a laugh.

"You hang with Yang far too much." Said Ruby, shaking head.

"Yeah, we make a good _pear_." Grinned Weiss.

"Yeah, we are!" Said Yang, making a gun hand.

"Ughhh..." Ruby groaned while facepalming.

"She's not that cheesy and she's learning." Said Yang.

"Yup. We make the _gratest_ puns." Said Weiss.

Ruby groaned again.

"Would you guys stop making puns?" Begged Ruby. "It's already bad when it's just Yang, but with the two of you, I don't think Blake and I can handle that."

"Can handle what?"

The trio looked at the new comer.

"Oh, heya, Blake, why so _gourd-geous_?" Said Yang, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh no, not again." Facepalmed Blake.

"Did you mean, _nut_ again?" Grinned Weiss.

Blake looked at Weiss with wide eyes. "What?"

"This is what I mean about the two of us, not handling this two." Said Ruby.

"How could you?" Said Weiss, putting a hand on her heart as if in pain. "Our friendship is _ogre!_ "

"Nooooooo..." Moaned Ruby.

Yang laughed at Weiss's puns while Blake just stared at her, as if like trying to analyze a math problem inside her head.

"Now that's what you call punny jokes!" Grinned Yang.

"STOOOOOOP!!!!" Screamed Ruby.

* * *

"That was great, Weiss!" Exclaimed Yang. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Weiss smiled. "It was nothing. I was opt to do that anyway. Doing that makes me feel that I'm free."

"I'm glad." Grinned Yang.

There was a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Weiss."

"Yeah."

"Wanna sing?"

"Hell yeah."

* * *

"I came in like a wreaking ball!!" Sang Yang.

"I've never been so hard in love!!" Sang Weiss.

"All I want is just to break your walls!!" The two sang.

"ALL YOU EVER DID WAS!!! BREAAAAAAK MEEEEEE!!! YEAH YOU! YOU BREAAAAAK MEEEEE!!!"

"What is going on?" Asked Jaune. "Why is Weiss acting like Yang all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, Jaune, I don't know." Said Pyrrha, shaking her head.

"WEISS!!!"

"YANG!!!"

"They have spotted us! Run for your lives!!" Yelled Yang.

"Roger that!" Said Weiss.

The two jumped from the table they're standing on and did a mad dash away from their respective partners.

"Get back here you two!" Shouted Blake.

"If you catch us!" Said Yang.

"Weiss!!" Screamed Ruby.

"Err! Nope!" Said Weiss.

"ARRRGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

"Agent Weiss, do you see them?"

"Target not on sight, Detective Yang."

"Is the coast clear?" Said Detective Yang.

"Yes, everything's clear." Said Agent Weiss.

"Then let's go."

The two tiptoed around the bush, all while looking around trying to look for their catcher.

"There you are."

The two saw Blake and Ruby standing a meter away from them.

"Ahhhh! Abort! Abort! Abort mission!" Exclaimed Yang.

The two run.

"What's your orders?" Said Weiss.

"Do not get caught! I repeat, do not get caught!" Said Yang.

"We should split up." Suggested Weiss.

"Good idea, Agent." Grinned Yang.

The two split up and leave the other two.

"Where are they?" Panted Ruby.

"They should be around here somewhere." Said Blake, gasping for air.

"Those two..." Said Ruby.

The two sat and the air was filled with silence.

"Well, I'm a glad that Weiss is warming up to Yang." Said Blake.   
"Yeah. I agree." Said Ruby.

"I've never seen Weiss this active and happy before." Smiled Ruby.

"But still, puns... I can't handle much of Yang, much less Weiss." Sighed Blake. "But, all we can do is just accept it and just, you know, get used to it."

"You're right. No use of getting all worked up because they like puns _much more_ than us." Said Ruby with closed eyes, then she opened her eyes and winked at Blake.

Blake smiled slyly.

"Yeah, and it's also not our fault that they _focus more at each other_ than the two of us." Said Blake.

"I guess, we're nothing compare to puns and them in general." Said Ruby.

There was a rustle in the bushes.

The two looked at the bushes and sighed.

"The two of you, you can come out now." Said Ruby.

Two heads pop at the bushes, before showing their faces to the two.

"Sorry..." Said Yang.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too..." Said Weiss.

"Just, don't run off like that again, understood?" Said Blake.

"Yes ma'am!" The two salutes.

"By the way, you're more important to me, Blake." Winked Yang.

"And I always do focus on you, Ruby. In fact, I never even have a chance to look away from you and that is a good thing, because I like looking at you, as much as I like you looking at me." Smiled Weiss, flirtatiously.

The two former blushed from the two latter's declaration.

"So, don't feel lonely, okay?" Smiled the two latter.

"O-okay..."

* * *

Sound of footsteps echoes through the halls as the Ladybug partner walked towards their dorm.

"Do you think they're there?" Asked Ruby.

"Undoubtedly so." Hummed Blake. "Those two have their classes done an hour ago."

"You're right." Said Ruby, her eyes darted to and fro.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Asked Blake, her eyes looking at the latter in concern.

"Yeah, just a bit uneasy." Shudder Ruby.

"Hey, Blake. Is it just me or is it a bit tad colder than usual?" Stated Ruby, rubbing her arms.

"No. It's normal. Frankly, it's quite hot." Said Blake with a raised brow.

Ruby started to shake and quiver. Her whole body trembled and her teeth also starts to chatter.

"U-uhmm... Ruby...? Are you alright?" Asked Blake, her eyes blinking in shock.

Then suddenly, the air around Blake starts to get a bit tad hotter than usual.

"W-why is it so hot all of a sudden?" Sweated Blake.

They suddenly feel nauseous from the sudden change of temperature in the air.

"S-s-s-so c-c-cold..." Stammered Ruby.

"Hoooooooooooot~" Moaned Blake.

Then they looked at each other.

**_[...]_ **

They hugged each other and did a sigh of relief.

They continued it for a few more minutes.

_A few minutes later_

"What are you two doing?" Asked Weiss, seemingly a bit perplexed from what she saw.

"Somehow the temperature changed around us." Said Blake, still hugging Ruby.

"The temperature?" Questioned Weiss.

"Yes." Said Ruby, sniffling.

"Hmm..." Hummed Weiss.

"Weiss!"

The three looked at the new comer.

"Yang." Said Weiss.

"Sup!" Saluted Yang. "What's wrong?" Yang looked at the two, confused.

"Yang, where did we put the dusts again?" Asked Weiss, her lips twitching upwards.

"As far as I remember... hmm... around here somewhere." Said Yang, then snapped her fingers. "There. Where Blakey and Rubes are standing."

"Pfft.."

Yang looked at Weiss confused, then looked at the two.

"Oh." Yang said, everything clicked to her now. "Pfft.."

The two latter laughed at the two.

"I.. hahaha... can't believe... hahaha... you didn't... pfft... noticed that..." Snorted Weiss.

"D... hahahaha... dang..." Laughed Yang.

"So, you two did this...?" Said Blake, glaring in a menacing way.

The two stopped laughing and looked at the other two, terrified.

"U-uhmm... w-we can e-explain..." Said Yang.

"Oh no. This is enough explanation." Smiled Ruby.

There was an ear piercing scream that made the whole people in Beacon shrudder.

* * *

"How many times to I have to tell you! Do. Not. Play. With. Dust." Yelled Blake, making the other two bow their heads in submission. "Normally, Weiss would be the one yelling at you about handling dust... and now you're dragging her in your antics! Yang! What did you do?!"

Yang held her hands flailing it around. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Weiss, I know that you know that using dust as a prank material is not good... sigh... BUT WHY THE HELL DID YOU FOLLOWED YANG?!!" Yelled Ruby, a cruciform popping vein appearing in her forehead as her expression darken.

"I'M SORRY!!" Said the two, bowing up onto the floor.

"Really though?" Sighed Ruby, shaking her head. " Anyways, we should go to the cafeteria, I'm starving." Blake nodded and the two quickly followed.

 _Okay, note to self, do not, I mean do not really make Ruby and Blake mad, they're scary when they needed to. Especially, Ruby._ Thought the two.

 


	2. Weiss Cream and Yangabang

It was already morning before the freezerburn know it. The rays of the sun had brought a bitter taste towards the two as the air was filled with the minty scent of leaves as they rustle on the background. The sunny pun loving individual had taken a glimpse towards her ice cold friend as she desperately tries to stop her tears from falling. Yang looked at her with sympathy as she brought and arm to the normally poised heiress.

“Hey, it’s alright Weiss.” Sympathized Yang as she brought her hand on the heiress and made a circling motion on her back.

“But, why Yang? Why? Why did Kaori have to die?” Sobbed Weiss, her snot almost falling as she sniffed.

“Well, that’s how the story goes. Don’t get me wrong, I also cried when I found out that Kaori died, like I really bawled in my room as I watch. But, well, it wouldn’t be good story if she didn’t die, right?” Explained Yang as the heiress sobbed even more.

Weiss looked at Yang, her eyes red and her shoulders shaking as she sniffed and hiccupped. She bit her lip and took a deep breath and looked at Yang dead straight in the eyes.

“Don’t tell the others about this.” Warned Weiss as she proceed to take a tissue from her left.

“Of course, if you also promised that you wouldn’t tell them that I also cried.” Stated Yang as her eyes glint in the light. Weiss made a note to herself that she would not do anything to make the brawler angry.  
“Deal.”

* * *

“Uhmm, Weiss…? Are you… alright?” Questioned Ruby as she stared at the heiress as she downed a whole gallon of ice cream in her lap while staring in space seemingly lost in thought.

“She’s been like that for a week now.” Mentioned Blake as she look at the heiress with concern dancing on her eyes.

Silver and amber eyes glanced at each other as if telepathically talking with each other before they nodded and looked at the heiress as she ate a spoonful of ice cream making the cat faunus cringe as she felt her teeth gone numb at sight. Blake went to the heiress behind and put her hands on the heiress shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Weiss.” Blake heard the redhead mumbled before she grabbed Weiss’ ice cream.

They stared at the heiress cautiously as the white clad girl stare into nothingness. The heiress then silently gripped the empty space in her lap where the gallon once stood, when she gripped onto nothing her eyes linger on her lap before looking at the two with an expression unreadable. Blue pools stared onto silvery and amber pools and then she silently rock herself from her chair shocking the two huntress.

“Weiss…?” Called Ruby, her hand reaching out on Weiss.

_Sniff_

The two froze on their tracks as they heard the sound and a soft whimper. The looked each other mouth agape and eyes wide as a plate, then their gaze fell onto the hiccupping heiress. The sight left a bitter taste in their mouth as they close it and let out an audible gulp. Panic started to dance in their eyes as they immediately gave the heiress the gallon.

“I’m so so sorry, Weiss! Please, don’t cry.” Panicked Ruby as her arms flail around.

“Uhh, Weiss… don’t cry.” Said Blake as she stared at the heiress looking rather deflated.

“Hey guys, what’s u—“

They looked at the new comer as lavender eyes stared at them and the heiress who was shaking in the chair with a gallon of ice cream. Yang sighed and went to the heiress and kneeled in front of her.

“Hug.”

The brawler spread her arms as she looked at Weiss expectantly, while she stared back before setting the ice cream in the table and wrapped her arms on the brawler, burying her face on the golden locks. The ladybug duo looked at the two, shock is evident in their faces. Usually, they see these two bickering and arguing, but not affectionate. Is the world ending? Or just a small miracle.

“Let’s go eat that ice cream.” Said Yang, grinning.

* * *

“NOOOOOOO!!! WHY DID THEY KILL HER?!!!!”

The heiress looked at her blonde teammate, who’s now trying to turn everything around her to ashes as her body burst in flames in rage. They were just watching a movie, but then, a certain character died and all hell breaks loose.

“Calm down, Yang. It’s just a movie.” Said Weiss as she tries to calm the raging blonde.

“NO!! THEY KILLED HER!!! I’M GOING TO SMITE THEM TO PIECES!!!” Yelled Yang. Suddenly, the door bursts open revealing a worried Blake and Ruby.

“What’s going on?!!” Panicked Ruby.

“What happened? We heard Yang’s shout from the cafeteria and we rushed here as soon as possible.” Said Blake, looking at Yang in worry.

“It’s nothing. We’re just watching a movie.” Replied Weiss.

“Then why did Yang yelled?” Asked Blake.

“Noooo!! Why her!!??” Yelled Yang, stomping around the dorm with tears streaming down her face. “Why kill her?!! Why not kill the mother effin’ bastard!!”

“Yang, language!!” Scolded Ruby, glaring at Yang. Yang cowered and muttered a ‘sorry’.

“Now please tell us what’s going on?” Asked Blake looking at the two.

“Like I said it’s nothing.” Shrugged Weiss, looking uninterested.

“What do you me—“ 

Yang was abut to say something when Weiss draped her arm on the blonde brute’s shoulders and muttered.

“You said that you don’t want them to know about your tendency to cry at every dramatic scene in a movie. I’m helping you as you did to me.” Muttered Weiss and looked at the two.

“Don’t worry about us. This is nothing a huntress can’t do.” Smiled Weiss, while Yang seemed to have her mind lagging about what the heiress just said.

Blake and Ruby looked at each other then looked at the two suspiciously, but decided to shrug it off and tell them goodbye’s leaving the two alone.

“One more round of drama?” Asked Weiss at the sniffing brute.

Yang looked at Weiss wiping her snot. “Hell yeah. This time, I’m picking the next one.”

“Sure.”


End file.
